Użytkownik:Catkitty
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty Ogólne= Witajcie, moi Drodzy! Jestem 'Catkitty'Tłumaczenie oficjalne: Kici Kotka, dawniej również '''DJ Mäteooshka, Sunny Ray lub też Matriksoft. Uwielbiam serial My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia, a prócz niego informatykę, języki, dziwne ciekawostki, tradycyjne wartości, nowoczesność, gofry z lodami oraz poruszanie się komunikacją miejską i koleją. Posiadam konto na DeviantArcie, na którym to raz na ruski rok umieszczam moje mało lub mniej artystyczne dzieła. Relacje z obiektami klasy Kucyk Moje ulubione kucyki: Spike Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle Księżniczka Luna Octavia Melody Rainbow Dash Moje znienawidzone kucyki: NOT FOUND Kim żam jé Na naszej wiki jestem administratorem ds. kontaktów publicznych i polonizacji. Do moich obowiązków należą m. in.: kontakt z podmiotami zewnętrznymi (np. MiniMini+, FGE itp.), kierowanie promocją strony, publikowanie informacji w imieniu wiki oraz dbanie o poprawność językową i spójność łączy i nazw własnych w artykułach z oficjalnym polskim dubbingiem. Uprawnienia administratora posiadam od - ) / 31557600 round 2}} roku. Tytulatura Mój zwyczajowy i umocowany wieloletnią tradycją tytuł przeznaczony dla Użytkowników bez uprawnień brzmi: : Z Bożej łaski i woli Narodu Wielki i Wszechmocny Adminie : (łącza można pominąć) : w pełni poprawną, acz niezalecaną z przyczyn praktycznych alternatywą jest: : Z łaski Opatrzności Wasza Królewska Mość Izydorze Pierwszy, Królu Asinestrii, Książę Przemarzy, Wszeradu, Kordynu, Łytowii i Ruci, panie ziemi więciestrzańskiej, chołmniej, łodzyńskiej i sędzimierskiej : asin. Cu fovore Providẽtate Vostra Regala Maestait Izûdouir Primû, Reig Iazênestre, Duic Premare, Vxeradu, Cordûnu, Lûtove i Rute, don tiare vĩtestrei, xolmnei, loḑinei i sẽdimercei; To jest apostrofa do mojego OC-ka w roku 2044. Z Administratorami tej Wiki przez lata wypracowany został zaś zupełnie odrębny protokół tytularny, który w żadnej mierze nie pokrywa się z powyższym. ; Odmiana nicku : Catkitty, Catkitty'ego, Catkitty'emu, Catkitty'ego, Catkitty'm, Catkitty'm, Catkitty : Catkitty, Catkittiego, Catkittiemu, Catkittiego, Catkittim, Catkittim, Catkitty |-|Atrybuty = Uprawnienia obiektu Przynależność obiektu (a przynajmniej powinien) Preferencje |-|Standardowe wyjście= class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto;" ! colspan="3" Amicitia magica est - ! Mūsica ! Verba propria ! Latīnitābitur - Daniel Ingram Laura Faust Mathaeus Carcius - colspan="3" } ; Crepusculum Scintilla : Mannulus Meus, Mannulus Meus ; Chorus : Aa... aa... aa... aaa... : Mannulus Meus ; Crepusculum Scintilla : Imāginābam quid amicītia est, ; Chorus : Mannulus Meus ; Crepusculum Scintilla : ad vestram magīam mēcum partīvistis. ; Arcus Impetus : Ēventum magnum. ; Crustum Roseum : Multum lūdī. ; Raritas : Pulchrum cor, ; Malaiacha : fidēle fortumque. ; Volitaretimida : Benevolentiā ; Crepusculum Scintilla : rēs simplex est. : Et magīa omnia complet. : Mannuli Meī, : amīcī optimi meī estis. - My Little Pony w gwarze kociewskiej = : Mój mały kucyk, mój mały kucyk, : Czym to właśnié przyjaźń jé? : Mój mały kucyk, mój mały kucyk, : Przyjaźń to jé magija! : (Mój mały kucyk) : Żam kedyś myślała, co to przyjaźń jé. : (Mój mały kucyk) : Aż żeśta pokazali jéj magija mnié. : Kedy żam młódka była, zajanta zbyt, by kumów mniéć : Take fanzolenie nié warte było, by go chciéć. : Jano gdy gały mnié żeśta otworzyli : Ja tera prawda znam, jasnó jako ji dni : Ji tera tak fejno mnié. : (Mój mały kucyk) : Żam kedyś myślała, co to przyjaźń jé. : (Mój mały kucyk) : Aż żeśta pokazali jéj magija mnié. : Kedy strasznégo bajam sia, Rainbow Dash durch uchróni mnia, : Dobroci daléj nié szukaj, gdy spotkasz kedyś Fluttershy, : Jéj szczerość lepsiéj ty poznaj, Applejack zéz mnóm léziesz kaj? : Serce Rarity apartnie psiankne uod czerwca aż po maj : A wszytke wy dajeta uśmniéch razem zéz Pinkie Pie! : (Mój mały kucyk) : Żam kedyś myślała, co to przyjaźń jé. : (Mój mały kucyk) : Aż żeśta pokazali jéj magija mnié. : Ta nasza przyjaźń to magija co rośnie. : Nowa przygoda każdégo dnia czeka nas! : Bandzie apartny każdy raz! : Bandzie apartny każdy raz! : (Mój mały kucyk) : Przyjaźń - co to za przecudna rzecz jé : (Mój mały kucyk) : Wyśta só moje najlepsze : (kumy!) Kumy, wyśta só moje najlepsze : (kumy!) Kumy, wyśta só moje najlepsze : (kumy!) Kumy, wyśta só moje najlepsze : (kumy!) Kumy! }} |-|Zaawansowane = Matriksoft, Sunny Ray oraz Victoria są znakami towarowymi Mateusza Karcza. Windows.Forms for MediaWiki http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 20:19, kwi 2, 2019 (UTC)